


As A Hello [Iwaizumi Hajime]

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29)



Series: The way you said "I love you" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, First Meetings, Pick-Up Lines, Reader-Insert, library setting, poor boi lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29
Summary: Tired college student Iwaizumi Hajime becomes captivated by a passer-by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- of course my first entry for this is Iwa-chan lol  
> \- just cute Iwa-chan fumbling lol

inspired by this [fanart](http://applepiedawn.tumblr.com/post/140780505645/real-smooth-daichireal-smooth-okay-this-is-an-au) by applepiedawn

* * *

 

Running on 2 cups of coffee and only 3 hours of sleep, college student Iwaizumi Hajime scratches his head in frustration as he erased the math equation angrily for the third time.

He figures he needs to take a short break to calm himself down when he was suddenly consumed with a surprising thought: that girl who passed by just now caught his eye.

His eyes, almost like he was in a trance, followed her as she walked by. Her (h/c) hair swayed so beautifully in time with each of her step, while she carefully and quietly proceeded on her way to her desired aisle.

Iwaizumi shook himself back to reality, and his math worksheets now lay forgotten on the table as he contemplated how and what excuse would he use so he can talk to her. Well, first he needs to gather up his courage to talk to the girl who, literally, caught his eye.

Sticking to his final decision, Iwaizumi gets up from his seat and enters the aisle where the girl just passed through a few moments ago, and spots her near the middle of the aisle, reading a book. He approaches her as he runs through the excuse he had planned in his mind.

Stopping just a couple of steps beside you, he cleared his throat in an attempt to catch your attention. Closing your book, you turned to him, and he suddenly froze.

_Shit, she’s way prettier than I thought!_

“Um—I love you!” he blurted out.

Your eyes widened and so did his—he didn’t mean to say that, no, and he didn’t mean to show his ulterior motives so early! He truly just wanted to say hi for starters, but even that, he screwed up.

You giggled in response, and it was music to his ears. “Um, I think you meant ‘hello’.”

Scarlet hue took over his face, and he had the strong urge to bury his face in his hands. _Good job, loser._ “Ah, yeah, um, I just need to English dictionary this look up.”

You giggled again, and his hand immediately covered his mouth when he realized he messed up again.

“Ah, no, uh—I mean, I’m looking for an English dictionary to look up a word.”

You cast a questioning look at him. “Do you realize this is the science aisle?”

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe that he can screw up 3 times in a row within 5 minutes. Maybe he really will never get a girlfriend, as Oikawa teased him.

“Agh, I’m so—

“Or maybe there’s something else you’re looking for?”


End file.
